


The people that matter

by Aryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn/pseuds/Aryn
Summary: “God, you two are so in love it’s disgusting,” Jace said, breaking the short silence. He and Izzy grinned as they waited for Alec to blush and stammer his way through a denial, as Alec always did when he was confronted about his feelings for the warlock.They were stunned into silence when all Alec did was look back at where Magnus left, smile softly, and nod in agreement.





	

In the weeks following the attack on the Institute, the chaos finally started to settle down. Most of Valentine’s men and experiments had been captured, and while there were still a few out roaming the streets, they had reduced to much more manageable numbers. The wounded were treated, and the dead were mourned. There had been too many funerals.

Alec, Jace, and Izzy were exhausted, but they all were in desperate need of some quality time together. The Lightwood siblings did not enjoy feeling so separated from one another, as they had felt throughout the previous weeks.

They were in the kitchen area, having lunch together. Even through the current craziness of their lives, Alec and Jace made a point to make sure Izzy was eating regularly, as they were both shaken by the news that Izzy had been struggling with a yin fen addiction right under their noses. Izzy wasn’t going to complain about her brothers’ over-protective natures. It felt nice to be reminded that people loved her and cared so deeply about her health.

“Ugh, I don’t understand how you’re not disgusted by those things,” Izzy said as she watched Jace take another bite out of his pickle spear.

He scowled at her. “Says the one who thinks that maple syrup is a good sauce on brown rice.”

Izzy rolled her eyes at the barb, but she grinned nonetheless. She was relieved to see Jace joking again. Although he would never admit it out loud, Izzy knew that Jace was getting over a rough few weeks as well. After learning that Valentine wasn’t actually his father, he had only told her and Alec the truth — Clary wasn’t his sister.

Honestly, Izzy didn’t see the harm in telling the redhead the truth, even if she was still dating Simon, but she wasn’t about to make this decision for Jace. His and Clary’s relationship was complex, to say the least, and she trusted her brother to make the right decision. Still, she could tell it was weighing on him, and between that and everything else he went through, the blonde had been understandably sullen as of late.

“Alec, can you make me another grilled cheese?” Jace asked.

“Make your own damned grilled cheese. I’m not your maid.”

“But yours are always better than mine! You get the cheese melted just right every time,” Jace whined. Alec looked unimpressed. “Come on, this is one of the rare moments I will ever admit you are better than me at something.”

Alec scoffed, but he got up and walked over to the grill, grumbling something about “spoiled parabatai.” His grouchy demeanor was undermined by the grin that he couldn’t shake from his face.

_‘He smiles more now. It’s a good look on him,’_ Izzy thought, and that observation opened her eyes to a bigger realization.

Now that Izzy really thought about it, her oldest brother had been the happiest of the three of them recently, which was out of character for everyone involved. It was usually the opposite scenario, with Izzy and Jace being the ones to try and cheer Alec up on the regular.

Alec’s historic bitterness was not without reason. He was always the one to repress his true feelings and put his own happiness on hold. He prioritized his shadowhunter duties before his emotions — his love for his siblings was the only rare exception to that rule. While Izzy and Jace tried to show him that his needs were worth taking risks for, and that he could choose himself sometimes, Alec always put his family first. That pressure built and weighed heavily on Alec throughout the years, resulting in the signature grumpiness so many knew him for.

But after the wedding, Alec was walking a little lighter, and was a bit softer around others. He smiled more. Jace told her he could feel that Alec was happier, which Izzy found incredible. Even through all the darkness that was seeping into their lives, Alec found a way to be himself — to be free.

Izzy knew there was one person she had to thank for that.

As though her thoughts had summoned him, Magnus Bane appeared in the doorway. “Ah, if it isn’t my favorite shadowhunter family.”

Alec’s smile widened in surprise from where he was transferring Jace’s grilled cheese onto a plate and handing it to his brother. “Magnus! I didn’t know you were in the Institute today. What are you doing here?”

Magnus hummed when Alec placed his arm around his shoulders after he took a seat at their table. “I was busy negotiating with Clave officials about Madzie’s situation. After debating for far too long, I was able to convince them that a four-year-old warlock child should not be held accountable for being manipulated by a homicidal maniac.” All three Lightwoods rolled their eyes at this. “She will remain safe with Catarina until we find her a proper home.”

“Have you told Madzie about what’s happened with Iris yet?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, and she was upset, understandably, but she still handled it surprisingly well. She’s quite mature for her age,” Magnus smiled and gestured at the three of them. “Anyway, what’s been going on with you three?”

“Oh man, you should have seen the demon we took down the other day,” Jace said with enthusiasm, and he delved into his story.

Once he finally regained the privilege of going on missions, the hunts had been one of Jace’s biggest sources of joy. Magnus and Alec shared a meaningful look. Alec shook his head at his brother’s gusto, but they were happy to see Jace so cheerful about something, and they smiled at each other.

When they turned back to Jace and Izzy, they found that Jace had stopped talking, and both of them were looking at the pair with smirks.

“What?” Alec said.

“You two are the worst audience, you know that?” Jace said, but he didn’t look upset. “You get distracted so easily.”

“I suppose you have a point there Jace,” Magnus said, and he stood up from his chair. “I should probably get going before your brother distracts me again. I have a few things left to do today.” He smiled down at Alec and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Will I see you at my loft later?”

“Yeah, I have a few meetings later today, but I should be home before dinner.”

“Alright, have a good day darling,” Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec’s cheek before heading out of the kitchen.

“Bye Magnus,” Alec said, and he watched his boyfriend leave with a barely there grin on his face. He continued to stare at where he left long after Magnus was gone, and Jace and Izzy shared a secret, mischievous look as their older brother was occupied.

“God, you two are so in love it’s disgusting,” Jace said, breaking the short silence. He and Izzy grinned as they waited for Alec to blush and stammer his way through a denial, as Alec always did when he was confronted about his feelings for the warlock.

They were stunned into silence when all Alec did was look back at where Magnus left, smile softly, and nod in agreement.

“Wait, what?” Jace said after he got over his shock at his brother’s nonchalance.

“What?” Alec asked. He seemed confused about the incredulous looks his siblings were shooting him.

“You’re not going to deny it?”

“Deny what?”

Jace made a frustrated noise and banged his head against the table. Now Alec looked alarmed, so Izzy took over for him. “Just now, Jace made a joke about how you and Magnus were in love, and you didn’t even flinch. You didn’t go red or start stuttering like you normally do.”

A mild flush rose to the tops of Alec’s cheeks. But instead of panicking or muttering a weak excuse, a smug smile slowly grew on his lips, throwing Jace and Izzy off even more.

“Well… yeah,” Alec said. “No use hiding it, I suppose.”

A beat of thick silence blanketed the room. Jace and Izzy were speechless for a moment. Then, all at once, they came back online.

Jace sputtered, “You’re _in love?_ ”

“Does Magnus know?”

“Of course Magnus knows,” Alec answered Izzy. He looked like he was somewhat offended by the question. “I wasn’t going to keep that a secret from him. He was the first person I told, right after I found him outside the Institute a few weeks ago.”

“And he said it back?” Jace asked. When Alec nodded, he just gaped at his brother even more. Jace couldn’t seem to comprehend the new information he was receiving. “So, you two are like… _really_ serious.”

Alec was too busy scowling at Jace after that last comment, so he didn’t notice Izzy getting up until she threw herself onto his lap to hug him tightly. “I am so proud of you Alec,” she mumbled into his shoulder. She gripped his shoulders and leaned back to beam at him. “I told you! Didn’t I tell you that this would happen?”

“What? This specifically? Come on Iz, you’re not _that_ good,” Alec said with a smirk.

Izzy smacked his shoulder lightly in retaliation. “You know what I mean.”

“I do know,” Alec nodded, and he pulled his sister in to hug her some more. “Thank you Izzy.”

When they pulled away and Izzy got off of him, Alec turned to see Jace staring at them with one of his rare, sincere smiles. “I’m happy for you, brother,” he said.

Alec smiled and tried to ignore the voices that were telling him it was wrong to be so happy while his parabatai was dealing with so much with Clary, or that he wasn’t worthy of having such wonderful people in his life. Instead, he tried to remember the voices of Lydia, Izzy, and Magnus, who repeatedly assured him that he deserved to be happy.

In the end, all that came out of Alec’s mouth was, “Thanks Jace.”

Alec checked the clock placed on the wall and winced, clearing his throat. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation,” Jace and Izzy snickered at the undertone of sarcasm in Alec’s voice. “I actually do have a meeting to get to.”

As he watched Alec get up, Jace hesitated before he stood as well and grabbed his brother’s wrist. “You know, Izzy and I can cover for you for the rest of today if you’d rather head to Magnus’ place a little early.” Izzy nodded in agreement from behind him.

Alec gave his siblings a fond look. “Thanks, but there’s really no need. I’m going to see Magnus later, and he has his own busy schedule. I really appreciate it though.” With that, he pat Jace on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky.

Izzy and Jace watched him leave. After he was gone, Izzy asked, “Are you really that surprised by all of this?”

“About Alec and Magnus?” Jace turned back to her. “No. I’m a bit shocked they were able to figure out their feelings so quickly — especially Alec — but deep down I knew they would get there eventually.” He paused for a moment, appearing to consider something. “I’m more surprised that Alec let himself have something like this. I didn’t think he had it in him.”

Izzy raised her head in acknowledgment. “I know what you mean. Our brother is full of surprises.” A small, gentle smile graced her lips. “There’s no one else who deserves it more than him though.”

“You’ve never been more right, Iz.”

“That’s a pretty big statement to make. I am _always_ right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @steakandvodka


End file.
